Smoke
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: It was a simple mission, catch some Decepticons for The Elite Guard. They never expected the accident. Or the beautiful relationship that later sparked between a certain ninja-bot and commander.
1. Flames

"Uh, Boss-bot, i _really _have a bad feeling about this alley."

"I know Bumblebee, but we have to get this job done."

They had gotten a call from The Elite Guard a few hours ago. Some Decepticons were loose in a warehouse. And the earth bound team had been given the job to hunt them down. The alley was made worse by the pitch black of night. Even Prowl looked slightly tense.

"This place has too many ambush points."

"Prowl, that isn't very comforting news." Optimus said tensely.

"Stop making it worse." Ratchet scolded the ninja-bot.

"... Sorry."

They walked into one of the warehouses. It was quiet and dark. Prowl tensed even more.

"Prowl? What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"In the shadows." The sleek bot answered. They heard a deep laughter.

"Ahhh, a ninja-bot. That explains how we were discovered."

Bot came out of the shadows, all of them dangerous looking. Giant, spike covered, red opticed beasts.

"Let me guess, The Elite Guard sent you to hunt us down and round us up. Tough luck you won't make it back alive. Except maybe that ninja-bot, i might keep him." The biggest of the mechs said. "Let me introduce you to my little team, I'm Doomsday, the red mech over there is Bloodshed, the tan one is Bonecrusher, behind me is Brawl and behind the ninja-bot is Dread."

Prowl spun around, but he wasn't quick enough to dart out of the way, the large mech's arm swung towards the sleek little bot, connected with his middle and flung him the room into a wall.

"PROWL!" Optimus tried to rush to the mech's side to help him but he was instantly stopped by Doomsday.

"Hold it, you ain't goin anywhere."

Bulkhead taking on Bonecrusher and Dread at the same time. Ratchet was fighting Bloodshed. Optimus, Doomsday and Bumblebee, Brawl. Prowl was still offline, slumped against the wall. Optimus was having a hard time trying to hold Doomsday back so he couldn't get to Prowl, and the mechs blasts were getting harder to avoid.

One missed the Prime and his optics widened as he saw where it was headed, the oil barrels. As soon as the blast hit them, they would explode. The blast connected and the barrels exploded in a ball of flames and smoke. Optimus couldn't see Prowl anymore. He felt a hand around his arms, Bulkhead.

"Boss-bot, c'mon, we have to get outta here."

"We can't leave Prowl."

"I'm not arguing with you."

Optimus was dragged to the exit by his arm. The joined up with Ratchet and Bumblebee, heading towards the doors of the warehouse. Suddenly, a part of the ceiling started to collapse. It was heading straight for them. It stopped mid-fall. Prowl was leaning against the wall, using processor over matter to keep the rubble from falling.

"G-get out of h-here, I can't hold it much l-longer." Prowl said weakly.

"Prowl, we can't just leave you h-. "

"GET OUT!"

Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice, he was running for the door, Ratchet followed and then Bulkhead, dragging an unwilling Optimus with him. The Decepticons had already escaped.

Prowl watched them leave with a strong feeling of relief. At least _they_ were safe. He felt his energy decreasing, he wasn't going to be able to hold the rubble up much longer, and the flames were coming nearer.

He took a wild dash and darted underneath the rubble, he cleared it but his legs gave out afterwards. He cursed as rubble fell on his legs and as he looked up at the ceiling, and spotted the piece of rubble headed straight for him, he thought _this is it, you're not making it out of this one ninja-bot. _

The cement and bricks came closer and he crossed his arms over his face in a feeble attempt to protect himself. He heard a blast but he still didn't take his arms off his face, for all he knew, it could be one of the Decepticons, back to finish him off themselves.

He was suddenly yanked out from under the rubble which had trapped his leg. He was picked up and rushed out of the flaming building. His intakes violently racked with coughs as the cool air outside the building was inhaled.

"Kid, take it easy." It was Lockdown. He could now see the bounty hunter's concerned face hovering over him. Prowl tried to stop himself coughing, but it only made it worse, he was struggling to breathe. Lockdown lifted him again and he groaned at the pain of being moved.

"Sorry kid. Hold on."

They ran around a corner and Prowl caught sight of his team and The Elite Guard. He saw the Decepticons being loaded onto the ship. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Optimus' shocked face.


	2. Forgiveness

Chapter 2 of Smoke, Hope you enjoy it, =].

Lockdown's POV

Lockdown had been orbiting the planet for a while, waiting to see if there would be any bounties up for grabs. Finally he had one. He had intercepted an Elite Guard comm. They were after some Decepticons, which Megatron _also _wanted. When Lockdown landed, it was late at night and pitch black. He landed near the warehouse and prepared to go in. Then suddenly, the warehouse burst into flames. He saw parts of the building collapse and then Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead dragging Optimus run out of the building. _Where's Prowl? _He overheard an argument between them all.

"We can't just leave Prowl in there. He'll die. We're supposed to be his team mates." Optimus argued.

"Boss-bot, it's too dangerous, we can't go back in there." Bumblebee whined.

"Bumblebee's right Prime. Besides, we wouldn't be able to see him anyway." Ratchet said.

"Besides, he can probably get out on his own." Bulkhead said, trying to reassure the distraught Prime.

Lockdown growled. They had left the sleek little ninja-bot in the flaming building? Well he sure wasn't gunna stand there and do nothing, and without hesitation, he flung himself into the burning warehouse. He put his facemask up and looked desperately through the thick smoke.

He spotted Prowl, his legs were trapped under rubble and another piece was headed straight for him. Lockdown shot it out of the way and grabbed Prowl, running through the flames and smoke towards the exit. As they exited the collapsing building and went into the cool night air Prowl began to hack. His small frame was jerking violently with every cough.

"Kid, take it easy." He told him, now concerned. He watched as the sleek bot tried to hold it in. It made it worse. The Autobot jerked even more violently, practically convulsing in his arms now. He panicked and lifted the bot up again. Prowl groaned in pain even at the gentle action.

"Sorry kid, hold on." He ran wildly back to where the Autobots and now the Elite Guard were. He whistled loudly to alert them of his presence. The Autobots spun around from where they were loading the Decepticons onto the ship. Optimus choked in shock at the sight of Prowl. The ninja-bot had fallen offline; his armour was covered in scratches and had awful looking burn marks in some places. His intakes were hoarse. Lockdown was led onto The Elite Guard ship and into the med-bay. He placed Prowl onto a berth and was then grabbed by Optimus.

"Prowl isn't the only one who got injured in that fire. Let us repair you. Then you can go."

The bounty hunter stayed to get repaired and with one last look at Prowl, he left and went back to his ship.

Optimus' POV

To say Optimus was angry was an understatement. He had said that they should go back and get Prowl. But Bulkhead was too strong to fight off; now Prowl was in an absolutely terrible state. He had inhaled a worryingly amount of the fire fumes. His intakes were clogged and had to be flushed out a lot. Otherwise he would stop breathing.

And functioning.

Burn marks were still all over the sleek little ninja-bot. Ratchet had done the best he could, but the others, his self-repair systems would have to take care of. Optimus hadn't left Prowl's side since the medic said he would be okay. He refused to. His team were bringing him energon so he could refuel and he had been recharging on a berth next to the one Prowl was lying on. He had been lightly dozing, his head on his arms, which were on the berth, next to Prowl, when a groan reached his audios.

It was Prowl.

He was awake.

The Prime's head shot up and he looked at the visored mech.

"Prowl. I'm really sorry. I wanted to go back to get you, but they were holding me back."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. At least _you're _okay." Prowl said, his voice was scratchy and hoarse; his words were followed by series of violent coughing. Optimus rubbed his back, trying to ease some of the pain. Eventually the ninja stopped coughing and lay back down, exhausted.

He moved his leg and cried out in pain. He remembered that the rubble had fallen on it. It was hurting like the pit. He felt stabs of pain elsewhere. He looked down at himself and stared in shock. There were weld marks all over him, dark burns on his body from the fire and his leg armour was shattered. He shook as he looked at it.

"Damn it. Sorry you had to see that. Ratchet was going to repair it but i told him to refuel."

Ratchet walked in and took in the scene. His looked at the floor as he walked over, feeling guilty about leaving Prowl in the burning building. He had been repairing Prowl without taking recharge or refuel breaks. And Optimus had been here the whole time, refusing to leave the ninja's side.

"Prowl ... i'm sorry we left you in there. Will you forgive me?"

Prowl smiled. "Forgiven."


	3. Walk

Thanks for the great review Lanner. It made my day. So this chapter is dedicated to _you. _Hope you like it. Enjoy.

It had taken days to repair Prowl. Even then he was still weak. The struts that made him able to walk were so badly damaged that they had had to be completely taken out and replaced. He was going to have to learn how to walk all over again.

Fortunately, Optimus was there to help. He was helping the ninja-bot walk around the med-bay, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist, ready to catch him if he fell and helped the bot over to the berth when he became tired.

The smoke was still cycling through his systems, he had to breathe harder to clear his intakes, he was still coughing and with the added pressure of having to walk, he was getting exhausted quickly. And getting frustrated with himself.

As the Prime spent more time with Prowl, he found them becoming closer. He remembered that he was also overjoyed when Prowl took his first step.

The rare smile on Prowl's face was great to see. And dazzling. Optimus shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking these things about Prowl. He was his friend and was only helping him to recover.

_Yet I still feel something more towards him._

"Prowl, how do you feel about coming out of the med-bay today? You can refuel with everyone else. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you outside." Ratchet said. Optimus hadn't even seen the medic come into the room. He had been too busy secretly looking at Prowl when he wasn't looking.

"Sure. I'll go."

Optimus moved to help him walk, but Prowl stopped him.

"No, let me try by myself, please."

The Prime stepped back, but he was still ready to catch the smaller bot if he stumbled. Prowl walked out, his steps slightly unsure. He walked through and then grabbed the back of the concrete couch as he stumbled slightly.

Optimus almost melted as he saw another small dazzling smile light up Prowl's face. The bot really _was _beautiful.

"I did it. By myself. Optimus, I did it." Prime chuckled.

"Well done Prowl. I'm sure you'll be up and running again soon."

"I hope so. I _hate_ not being able to walk." Prowl said as he scowled. To Optimus, even that glare was gorgeous.

The three mechs got some energon and sat down. Ratchet was trying to work out how long it would take for the ninja-bot to be able to walk properly again, Prowl was listening and Optimus was completely content just to secretly stare at him.

They heard loud chatter and instantly knew that the others were back. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari barged through the door. They froze when they saw Prowl. Bulkhead looked nervous, as did Bumblebee. Sari looked overjoyed.

"Prowl, you're okay!" She said with a grin on her face. She ran over and hugged his leg. He moaned in pain as she pressed on one of the welded cuts. She jumped back, looking guilty.

"Sorry Prowl, I forgot." Energon was leaking from the cut as the weld opened up again.

"It doesn't matter Sari." Ratchet sighed. "Come on Prowl; let's get you back to the med-bay to weld that up again."

Prowl tried to stand up again but hissed in pain and fell back down.

"Can't...s-stand." He panted, his optics shut tightly in pain.

Optimus got ready to pick the ninja up.

"Prowl, relax, don't tense or it'll hurt more." Prowl nodded and Optimus lifted him as gently as possible. Not gently enough. Prowl howled in pain as the cut in his leg opened up more. Optimus winced, he hated causing the mech he loved so much pain.

Sari still looked guilty, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Prowl stopped Optimus from walking and reached down with a hand to pick up the small human and hugged her.

"I-It's okay Sari. R-Ratchet'll fix i-it again." He put her back down and Optimus walked into the med-bay and placed Prowl on a berth, wincing at the cry of pain when he did.

Ratchet walked over with his tools. "Okay Prowl, I'm going to offline you for this, that cut looks nasty."

Prowl nodded and held tightly onto Optimus' hand as his leg throbbed in pain. He felt the sedative needle stab into his neck and fell into a painless recharge.


End file.
